Radiologic computed tomography (CT) is a modality of imaging the internal areas of the human body using x-ray equipment, special image acquisition techniques and image reconstruction methods. A class of CT systems—dedicated CT systems—is designed to scan a specific anatomy such as the extremities, the head, and the female breast.